


From Barmaiden to Princess

by IvyofMirkwood



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, Break Up, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Comfort, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Lust, Promises, Relationship(s), Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyofMirkwood/pseuds/IvyofMirkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anariel, long lost daughter to King Thranduil, grew up in Bree. When she is found and brought to the Woodland realm, everything is turned upside down. A story of beginning a new,finding her place in a new and vastly different world, to learn what it means to be princess, rising to the king's never ending expectations, she's in for many trails and many failures but perhaps some good to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

  
_**Chapter 1** _

* * *

  
**September 3rd, Third Age 2940**  
**Evening**

  
'Marchwarden, report again,' King Thranduil ordered in a strong voice ringing with authority, sitting behind his desk strewn with papers, he eyed Chief Marchwarden Feren.  
How many years has he had his people searching only to find nothing? And now, today, his Marchwarden returns with information.

'Tell me, is it true that you and your patrol have found my daughter?' Thranduil rushed his words out hiding the hopefulness from his voice.

Thranduil spared a glance to his son, Legolas who stood off to the side, hands clasped behind his back.  
  
'Yes, my lord, we have found an elleth who has been living in the town of Bree. In precaution, we followed her to her home, where we found this,' Feren informed his king, as he handed over the picture his troops confiscated.

Thranduil looked over the picture in hand, he had one like it sitting on his desk, a picture of his dear wife as he would always remember her. He had no doubt that the elleth in Bree was his long lost daughter. Nodding to Marchwarden Feren he spoke, 'You leave immediately. Bring her home, by any means necessary. I want my daughter back within the safety of these walls as soon as possible, you have a month. Legolas, make the appropriate arrangements for her arrival,' Thranduil gave the orders, with a flick if his hand the king dismissed the others.

Feren left making the arrangements needed for the long journey, gathering his troops to bring the princess back home. The Chief Marchwarden of Eryn Galen was positive he was completely equipped and prepared for anything, and everything, though he was not prepared for the princess by any means.

Legolas bowed his head respectfully as he exited the kings study, hopeful that the return of his sister would be good for this realm. He worried for his father and the forest. Such darkness crept within the trees despite his ever growing efforts, and he knew the stress, and turmoil it caused their king.  
~~~~~

Anariel wiped down tables as she made her way through the throngs of people, balancing a tray in her left hand filled with a half dozen pints of ale for a group of men at a nearby table. Passing the tankards of ale around the men grasped them roughly, sloshing the ale down the sides onto the table, grinning devilish, drunken grins. Turning her back on them noticing the grins that grew upon their faces. She knew that look all to well it always turned into trouble, she sighed hoping it would turn out to be nothing this night.

Anariel kept her eyes forwards avoiding the gazes of men that lingered too long, piling empty tankards on her tray as she swayed, and dodged her way back behind the counter where, Tom, the barkeep, called out to her to retrieve a keg of mead from the back stores.

The elleth nodded slipping out back as she wiped her hands off on her apron, listening to the boisterous laughter that filled the air, the clinking of glasses, and scraping of chairs against the wooden floor. Placing the keg down with a thud, she puffed out blowing a strand of hair out of her face before her hands even left the keg Tom was calling out to her again either to send out more drinks or grab something else from the back.

The night went on in the same fashion, she was beginning to think that this night may end without any trouble from the patrons, still she was looking forwards to closing time.

By the Valar, how she would be happy to see the back of them all.

Dropping her head in annoyance as Tom called out to her bringing her attention to the back of the pub, she had gone and hoped too far as a fight broke out in the back, growling out frustrated she took off in the fighting pairs' direction. Once, for one night she would like to get through one night without having to break up somebody's drunken squabble. Dodging the blows as she side stepped around the brawling males, her graceful elven instinct coming in handy as it seemed to every night. Gathering their arms behind their backs she hooked her arm around the crook of their elbows shoving them out of the establishment into the rain, and mud closing the door behind them. Heading back again as others fought sticking up for the friends in question.

Anariel's eyes landed upon Tom at the counter, nodding his head outside the window as she threw out the last of the fighters. Anariel huffed she hadn't realize it had taken so long to gather up the fighting group. 'And that goes for the rest of you lot,' her voice rang over the hollering, and laughing bunch that remained in the pub, 'Out,’ she called realizing it was now time for them to close, ‘you don't have to stop drinking but you do have to get out of here.'

'Thank you,' Tom breathed out as he gathered his own belongings preparing to head home for the night to his wife. He had done most of their closing while Anariel cleaned up the fighting rubble.

'No worries, Tom, how is your wife?' Anariel asked, stacking up the chairs before she too headed out back to gather her own things.

'Well, tired. She's been staying at the midwives while I am here shouldn't be much longer. How's Anna doing?' Tom spoke, a genuine smile gracing his lips as he spoke of his wife, who was expecting their second child.

She sighed saddened, 'She's getting weaker, I doubt it'll be long, all I can hope to do is ease her pain.' They stood together in a moment of silence before she added, 'I am happy for you and your wife. Do try and enjoy the rest of your evening. I must be off I need to stop by the markets still. I will see you tomorrow.'

'You as well, and thank you,' Tom smiled, waving her good-bye.

Anariel headed through town, shoes sloshing through the thick mud, tugging at her cloaks hood trying to keep most of the rain off of her. She made her way through the markets, making a few stops picking up some vegetables, and herbs. Herbs she’d use to make a tea in hopes that it would ease Anna's discomfort.

Pushing the wooden door open to her home she wiped a stray hair from her eyes that had fallen out long ago on her walk, sticking to her cheek wet from the rain. 'Anna! Anna, are you awake?' Anariel called, placing the basket of food, and herbs upon a table before heading through the small house. 'Anna?'

'In here,' the answer came to her in a soft, muted whisper.

Slipping into the bedroom Anariel sighed her heart aching at the sight Anna had been looking worse and worse by the day.

Forcing a small smile upon her lips Anariel took a seat beside the bed passing the elderly woman a glass of water. With a sad smile she remembered all the good times they had together, having known Anna since she was a child, as she had known her mother as a child, and her mother before her. She stopped there, she didn't want to think of it all. Too many generations of mortal men had she grown to love only to see them pass. Anariel wiped at her face ridding herself of the tears of memories, and pain of the past. Looking back to Anna she realized she’d fallen asleep, her chest heaving with ragged breaths every one sounded painful as though it took a great deal of energy.

Anariel stood heading back to the kitchen leaving Anna to rest. Her eyes wandered to the mantle that held a picture of her mother before it mysteriously disappeared. She missed it more than anything. It had been the only thing she had that connected her to her true family, whoever they were. Many times Anariel considered leaving, going to find them but how was she ever suppose to find such an elf, a single lone elf, or elves who knew her. Anariel knew since she was a young elfling her mother died. So, it wasn't a matter of finding her, it was a matter of finding someone who knew her, recognized the picture but now that it was gone she felt stuck. Now more than ever.

Wiping tears from her face she let the reality of the situation sink in. Again another generation of mortal men to pass and Anariel couldn't help but wonder why she didn’t leave when she had the chance. Why did she always kept putting herself through this? She had thought of leaving, often she did, it was what she was thinking now, though every time she tried she found herself already wrapped in with other mortals. Anna had yet to pass and she could not leave her now, abandon her after so long, Who would help her in her last dying days? And then there was Jane, Alfred, and their family at times she'd go watch the kids when they were at work, she already adored them and couldn't imagine walking away from them. Every time she thought she could go, save her heart this pain it became so obvious that it would cause her heartache to walk away from this town, as much as it causes her pain to stay.

* * *

**September 26, T.A 2940**  
**Forenoon**

  
A knock sounded at the door as Anariel busied herself around the kitchen drying, and packaging herbs. Anna had passed and Anariel grieved for her dear friend, but she knew too that it was natural and had grown to understand it over her time with the mortals. She kept herself busy so that her mind did not stray on to the loss, it was the only way of coping she knew.

Anariel wiped her hands down the front of her tunic she wrenched open the door, expecting to see Jane who said she'd be by today, instead she stood staring, stunned to see another elf before her. Gathered in the background were dozens of onlookers from all over town eyeing the newcomers.

Many of the elves, adorned in fine scaled armour, stayed sitting in the saddles of their horses, while the others stood at attention behind the elf that stood at her door.  
'You are Anariel, are you not?' The ellon asked holding himself tall, and proud, hands clasped in front of him, it seemed clear that this was their leader. His face was smooth, and void of emotion as he stood before his princess. Chestnut hair half pulled back the rest hanging free to blow in the wind framing his brown eyes.

'I am, and you are?' She demanded, her face twisted in both annoyance, and confusion that turned into a sneer as she caught him looking her over. Her own darkened hair that was falling free of her braid dancing in the breeze, piercing blue eyes that glared daggers back at him.

'Very well. You are to come with us to the Woodland realm, Eryn Galen,' he spoke, a tone of authority ringing in his voice, stepping to the side he expected her to follow waving his hand towards his horse as she was to ride with him for protection.

'Ha!' Anariel cried out, making him look at her in a horrified surprise. 'I will not be going anywhere with anyone. Who the hell do you think you are?'

Every elf ordered to bring her back glanced between each other as they eyed her, though many did not speak the common tongue her body language, and tone was enough of a clue for them all. This was not what they were expecting, the blunt dark-haired elleth was nothing like their king and prince.

'I am Feren, Chief Marchwarden of the Woodland realm and I have direct orders from King Thranduil to bring you back with us,' he stated, lips pursed in annoyance being a proud elf he did not enjoy having one defy his order.

'The king?' Anariel gasped in a mock surprise not believing the elf's words.

Feren nodded in confirmation, assuming that she would now follow the orders of the king, if she would not follow his.

'Well, my apologies, Marchwarden, was it?'

'Chief Marchwarden Feren.' He growled grinding his teeth, his squared off jaw tightening in frustration.

'Oh, well you should have said it was the king's order,' Anariel mocked the Marchwarden faking an apologetic look.

'We must be off if we are to return in time. We must not disappoint Our Majesty,' Feren spoke stepping out of her way once more.

'Oh, we won't be doing anything or going anywhere. The king will have disappointed,' Anariel snapped spinning on her heels she slammed the door behind her, turning her back on them leaving them stunned at her behavior. Feren clenched his fists nodding to his first two in command and back towards the princess, giving the silent order to take the princess into custody.

Anariel paused, when no sound emitted from the wooden door she turned back two elves were stalking towards her before she could move out of their reach they had her grasped by the upper arms dragging her out of the house.

'Let me go,' she screamed her voice drowned out by the cries of outrage from her fellow citizens of Bree. |Struggling against their grip she freed her arm catching one in the cheek with her nails.

'I do apologize, strict orders from the king, to bring you back,' Feren spoke, leaping upon his horse, he helped Anariel up in front of him. With a nod of thanks to the two ellyn who tied her hands behind her back in their struggle to control their princess, he ordered the others on, 'Gwaem!' (Let’s go)

They nudged their horses into a brisk canter and took off taking the princess home.

Tears streamed down Anariel's cheeks as she watched from over her shoulder the only home she ever knew fade into the distance.

Feren heard her and sighed, 'I am sorry, my lady, but we must return, king's orders.'

Anariel never responded dropping her head down when she could no longer see her home she began to focus on the movements of the horse, and his gentle breathing, trying to forget about the elf that sat behind her and those all around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

  
**September 26, T.A 2940**   
**Evening**

 

Anariel leaned back against a large evergreen, wrists still bound as she watched the other elves with pure genuine curiosity, these few elves were the first of her own race she'd ever crossed paths with. Still, though, she sighed shaking her head trying to dispel the tears that began to fall, everything she knew was gone ripped from under her. Though she once wanted nothing more to leave Bree but could not force herself to do so, this was not how she had seen it happening. She wanted to be able to go back say goodbye to everyone properly.

 

"Quel undome," Feren greeted coming to sit beside Anariel, he could not only see and hear her tears but sense her the sadness radiating from her. Sitting beside her nearly hurt the pain she felt rolled off of her in brutal waves. He knew if they were within their realm it would have been deemed inappropriate to sit so near her, still, he could sense her loneliness and thought to help his princess in a time when she needed someone was far more important. Feren held out a piece of lembas as he asked with kindness. "Maila ten vasa?"

 

Anariel sat staring quirking an eyebrow at him, she took a deep breath as her tears slowed to a stop.

 

 

Feren looked at her curiously suddenly unsure if she was merely ignoring him after their ill beginning. It was then the thought suddenly struck him, their own princess could not speak their language. "Pedig edhellen?" Feren asked slowly squinting his eyes slightly.

 

"Listen, elf. If you haven't figured it out yet I can't understand your language," Anariel snapped out annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

 

Feren seemed dumbfounded by this news, "You do not speak Elvish?"

 

"No, the funny thing about growing up with the race of men, I haven't had any reason to speak such, besides where would I learn it from and from who?" Anariel snapped out rather impatiently.

 

Feren nodded in understanding, "Would you like something to eat?" Feren asked once more in the common tongue.

 

 

"Thank you," Anariel nodded gratefully, holding out her hands so that he might untie the rope.

 

"Here, promise not to claw at me too?" Feren asked a light teasing in his voice as he nodded to the ellon she had scratched that morning.

 

Anariel nodded a smile twitched at the corner of her lips as he untied her hands. Anariel accepted the lembas nibbling slowly at the waybread.

 

"So," Anariel began slowly glancing to the side at Feren. "The King, huh." Anariel tried to make small talk, she was so used to the hustle and bustle of Bree that the quiet mellow trip seemed odd in nature. And though she was enjoying her time in the woods she too felt guilty for she left many people behind.

 

"King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm," Feren informed looking towards his princess.

 

"You're not kidding are you?" She shook her head slightly in disbelief trying to process the information. Why would one as important as the Great Elven King want anything to do with her?

 

"My lady, I can assure you that I am most serious." Feren bowed his head to her as he spoke.

 

Anariel suddenly could not hold back her laughter, not at anything in particular, but it seemed as though there was nothing left to do, perhaps she laughed purely out of distress. "I am no lady; I am a simple barmaid. What exactly does this elven king want?"

 

"I cannot say. That is for his Majesty to inform you of," Feren smiled kindly in hopes of easing her mind and sorrow if only a little.

 

"But, why me?" Anariel pushed on. "A simple barmaid from a seriously unimportant village."

 

"That information is disclosed, solely for the King to relay himself," Feren answered firmly.

 

Anariel sighed, "Fine. Look, can we just head out? The King can relay his information and then I can return home to my life." Anariel missed everyone already. Now that she was free of the village she was questioning her thoughts of ever wanting to leave in the first place.

 

 

Feren looked over to Anariel stunned, his heart aching painfully in his chest for his princess. She hopes to go back yet, Feren knew she would not be returning, he knew she would not be leaving the Woodland Realm for a long time. The king would never allow it for some time to come, he knew how protective he could be. Feren desperately wanted to tell her, to give her some time to prepare herself for what was to come but he knew it was not his place. He had thought about it to keep himself from the king's wrath.

 

Still, he tried a different angle. "Do you not wish to be around your own people?" Feren questioned.

 

Anariel opened her mouth to speak before quickly closing it again. What was she doing speaking to this elf? She was going to the woodland realm and leaving as soon as she could. There was no sense of getting attached or making friends, she would be going home again. Instead of answering his question she scoffed at him moving further away "Like you care."

 

Feren shook his head not understanding, he had thought they were getting along, speaking on fair terms together. She no longer looked towards him, sighing he nodded seeing that she no longer wished to talk. Though he had resolved to continue trying during the trip, he sensed that she was trying to close herself off. Offering a smile as she glanced back around seeing if he was still there, in hopes of bringing her some comfort though little it would do her.

 

Anariel watched the other ellyn pushing her unfinished food away feeling uncomfortable with the way they looked at her or rather didn't, each and every time she met one of their eyes they immediately dropped their gaze to the forest floor in a bow with a quick and simple, "Aranel nin."

 

After some time Anariel glanced back seeing that Feren had never left her yet. "What does it mean?" Anariel asked Feren as she noticed he still sat beside her, despite her turning her back on him and ignoring him, he sat there keeping her company still. Anariel was beginning to wonder if what the others said was ill-natured.

 

"I cannot say. It is not bad, though, that I promise." Feren smiled warmly.

 

Anariel nodded pulling her knees to her chest she rested her chin there, arms wrapped around her legs Anariel eyes glanced around the forest and the others.

 

Feren could see the exhaustion in her eyes, yet a weariness that spoke clear of her fear. "You need to rest."

 

 

"No, I am fine." Anariel tried to tell him and herself, she could not allow herself to rest surrounded by so many she had met only hours ago.

 

"Come," Feren ordered firmly, her eyes widened mouth gaping open to argue and holler when Feren pointed off to the side, Anariel followed his line of sight. A small tent had been set up, Feren bowed his head gently as he took his princess by the hand. "It is for you."

 

"I am fine out here."

 

"Perhaps, nevertheless it is yours." Feren led her passed the cloth barrier where a small makeshift bed was for her. "Rest, my lady. I will protect you." Feren stood tall grasping an arrow he stood by the entrance, leaning forward he gave the orders to watch the outside and at all cost protect the princess.

 

 

Anariel looked to him curiously wondering if she should or could trust the elf. Sighing, she dropped down onto the bed. What other choice did she really have? She felt no reason to fear him, so she nodded. "Feren, was it?" She breathed out lying back upon the bed, finding it surprisingly comfy.

 

 

"Yes," He answered confirming her question.

 

"Hmm," She breathed out pulling the blanket around her shoulders, "Thank you, Feren." A smile passed over her lips as she closed her eyes allowing her mind to be at rest.

 

Feren turned to face her, "Your welcome. My lady!" He cried out noticing her eyes were closed, they snapped back opened in alarm.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"I am fine," Anariel looked to him in confusion.

 

"I am sorry; it is only your eyes you had closed them to… you looked as though."

 

"I always rest with my eyes closed, habit."

 

Feren nodded, it had of course made sense being raised by mortals. "My apologies. Please, rest. We move on at Dawn."

* * *

**October 18, T.A 2940**   
**Late Afternoon**

 

From the village of Bree to the Great Woodland Realm was a near three-week trip by the way of horse. Along the way, Anariel wasn't sure if she had come to find a friend in Feren in those short weeks merely because he was the only one among them who spoke the common tongue or purely because she genuinely liked the elf, as she began trusting him.

 

She tried not to like him but still he continued speaking with her, making her laugh, kept her mind on the situation at hand, protected her, and kept her safe. She appreciated it, she found herself seeking him out to spend the nights with on their travels she was glad to have him by her side.

 

Feren to found himself in what he could have easily been called friendship with the princess, whether she knew it yet or not. By nightfall, they would reach the halls of the Great Elven King and he'd return to his post as the Chief Marchwarden. Already he found himself hoping that he would be able to find a way to spend time with her in a way that the king would see fit.

 

Anariel eyes widened as they rode up to the gates of Mirkwood, the beauty of the halls, it's intricate carving within the stone, the way the light shone from the lanterns making the halls feel warm and inviting. Columns, winding staircases and never ending paths that climbed high into the air twisting and turning in a way that felt completely natural.

Anariel let her eyes wander taking in the graceful beauty as Feren led her to the throne room.

 

Feren and Anariel paused outside a grand pair of doors guarded by a pair of highly armed elves.

 

"Are you ready," Feren asked looking over to Anariel, who nodded lost for words both in awe and nervousness.

 

"Tolo ar nin,"(come with me) a guard called with a bow as he turned on his heel leading the way across the thin, twirling path to the King's throne.

 

As they drew closer Anariel took in the sight of the Great Elven King lounging in his throne his eyes bore into hers making her more nervous than she had ever thought possible. Standing tall beside the throne arms clasped firmly behind his back was Prince Legolas shoulders squared back he looked both regal and dangerous.

 

"Daro!" (Halt/stop)The king ordered his voice flawless, and smooth as he flicked his hand in a motion for them to cease their steps. Thranduil tilted his head to the side looking upon his daughter for the first time.

 

Anariel followed Feren stopping as he did, clueless to the king's words.

 

"Feren, an lema?" (long journey)The King questioned sitting straighter in his throne.

 

"Ta nae, Hir nin,"(It was, my lord) Feren responded to the king with a bow.

 

As the king and Marchwarden spoke, Anariel's eyes locked with the prince's he smiled kindly her way. Anariel quickly looked away fiddling with the ends of her hair, biting

nervously on her lips.

 

'Fear not, muinthel. You are safe here, be at ease.' 

 

 

Anariel heard the serene voice in her head, stunned she glanced around the room before looking back up at the prince he nodded confirming it to have been him, smiling at his sister.

 

Anariel stood anxiously, eyes wandering around the room avoiding the king unbeknown to that he watched her carefully.

 

"Sut naa lle sina re?"(How are you today?) The king spoke turning his attention to Anariel, though she paid no him no attention, for she did not understand his words.

 

 

"Hir nin,"(My lord) Feren began, "Re pedig edhellen."(She does not speak elvish)

 

Thranduil nodded, "Anariel!" he called out catching her attention.

 

She turned to face him fully swallowing roughly. "How are you today?" He asked once more.

 

"I'll be better once I can leave and return home," Anariel called up to the king firmly despite feeling something very different on the inside.

 

 

"You are home now," the king answered, standing tall he strode his way down the flight stairs his long silver cloak flowing behind him.

 

"This is not my home," Anariel forced out.

 

"Who is this elleth to you," Thranduil asked calmly as he waved a hand behind his daughter dismissing Feren and the other guards.

 

Feren bowed his head to him acknowledging his command, glancing over his shoulder as he left he had the sudden feeling his wished he could stay by her side. 

 

Anariel turned watching him go before turning back looking at the picture the king held out to her. "Where did you get this?" Anariel growled snatching back the picture of her mother.

 

"My office, this one, however, is what I believe you are looking for." Again Thranduil conjured an identical picture. "She is..."

 

"My mother, how do you have this?" Anariel growled.

 

"Your mother, yes, before that even she was my wife." The king spoke silkily in his ever calm tone.

 

"No..." Anariel breathed out taking a step back from the king shaking her head.

 

"This is your home now," Thranduil nodded. "You will adhere to your role as princess and the expectations that follow."

 

"No... no," It seemed to be the only word Anariel could form at the moment.

 

"Legolas!"

 

Legolas walked carefully down the stairs, bowing his head to his sister and father.

 

"Legolas will show you to your chambers. Where your handmaidens will..." the king paused, eyes passing over his daughter's form, "work on that. I will be there shortly. Tell me, though, what you have done to this." The king demanded as he reached forward grasping a strand of her hair, a now light brown.

 

"Why, I believe there are more important things at hand than the colour of my hair." Anariel snapped, eyeing the king's hand in her hair.

 

"Indeed, there are. However, as Princess, you will look presentable at all times and this is atrocious. You will fix it." The King growled, "Legolas, you two are dismissed."

 

"My Lord." Legolas bowed as the king took his leave exiting the throne room by means of another walkway.

 

"Come, it's this way," Legolas stated holding his arm out, Anariel looked up at him confused. "You are to wrap your arm around mine, so I may escort you to your chambers."

 

"I can walk on my own," Anariel stated bluntly pulling her arm further away from him.

 

"You are the princess of this realm, and it would be deemed inappropriate for you to be seen just idly wondering about without one with you," Legolas spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, taking her hand he wrapped it around his own arm in the appropriate manner.

 

"Well that's just foolish isn't it?" Anariel snapped as Legolas led her away, though he said nothing more upon the matter.

 

As they entered the vast chambers, the King was already there surrounded by a dozen other ellith. Legolas released her directly in front of the King, before going to stand against a nearby wall.

 

"Now," the king began waving the ellith forward, "Tell me you can fix this." Again the king held a strand of hair between his fingers.

 

"We can certainly try to wash it out, my lord."

 

"No! No, you can't!" Anariel began hollering though the king still held a strand of hair between his fingers. "Just who the hell do you think you are? You have your Marchwarden bring me here with no explanation. Now you're trying to tell me I'm your daughter and fucking princess. No, just no! I'm a barmaid from Bree, sometimes a stable hand, anything and everything where I'm needed but not a princess."

 

Legolas gave her a sad smile though it went unnoticed. Thranduil eyes flickered in annoyance, this was not proper behavior or conduct. "I do not know what happened in Bree but you are home now and you are the princess and with such, you will behave appropriately."

 

Anariel only scoffed at the king, he, in turn, tugged roughly upon her hair causing a gasp of pain to slip out.

 

"I never said I wanted this, never said I was staying. Perhaps, I wish to leave."

 

Thranduil's eyes widened, he had his daughter back he could not lose her now. The fear of her being gone again took its hold in him and came out as nothing more than anger.

 

"You will not be going anywhere. You are my daughter and the princess of this realm. Here is where you will stay." Turning his attention back to the handmaiden he gave the next order, not allowing Anariel any other opportunity to argue. "Start with her hair, lighten it back. It's atrocious." Thranduil turned standing beside Legolas.

 

Anariel glanced to the king and prince, unbelieving that they were her father and brother she could care less about them at the moment, however, there was a part of her that wanted to stay that wanted to take the time to get to know her family now that she was away from Bree. How many lifetimes had she hoped to find them? But this, this was not how she envisioned it.

 

"My Lady, if you will." The lead handmaiden spoke taking her by the arm to lead her away, snapping Anariel out of her thoughts.

 

"What," she asked ripping her arm out of the handmaiden's grip.

 

"The king has requested we fix your hair; in such, you must undress so we may bathe you." Vanya, the handmaiden spoke calmly as though it was obvious.

 

"Excuse me!" Anariel snapped, "I'm quite capable, and as for my hair there is nothing wrong with it."

 

"Anariel!" The King's voice boomed throughout the room. "Do as you are asked."

 

Anariel huffed indignantly, shaking her head sneering towards the king.

 

"My lady your dressing screen is this way," the elleth led her away roughly as the princess continued to make a scene about it.

 

Once she was undressed they slipped a silken robe around her frame leading the princess behind a second screen to her bathing area. As Anariel slipped into the warm water a hand instinctively went to cover her breasts and just as quickly another hand was smacking hers out of the way. The handmaidens went about their job as Anariel increasingly became more and more frustrated growling at them at every turn.

 

"This is ridiculous, fuck off and keep your horrible hands to yourself." She hollered tired of their prodding hands, tired of the rough elleth scrubbing her tresses.

 

"Use language like that one more time and you will be punished."

 

Anariel looked to the side to see the king yet again, Anariel just sneered in annoyance.

 

"My lord," the lead handmaiden called, "It will not wash out more for now."

 

"What did you do to your hair?" The king growled out annoyed.

 

"I keep it dyed using a tincture made out of black walnut shells," Anariel answered with a slightly smug tone.

 

"Ah, well bad news the dye from the black walnut is horrible to get out, however, the good news we can help lighten it faster using another mixture of different herbs." A handmaiden informed.

 

"Good, see to it that you do," The king ordered angrily.

 

By the time the handmaidens had finished she was left with a light dirty blonde colour, that the king wasn't impressed with it in the least.

 

"This will have to do," he sneered, tugging a wet strand from her head rather roughly.

 

"Oh, fuck off," Anariel snapped at the king, a couple handmaidens gasped, in a flash, the king slapped her hard across the face before catching her chin in a firm grip.

 

"You listen here, you are my daughter and the princess of this realm. You will adhere and obey to what is expected of you, without complaint. First and foremost, I am your king and I will not tolerant such atrocious behaviour from you. Do I make myself clear?"

 

Anariel nodded quickly as she swallowed, tears sliding down her already wet cheeks.

 

The King raised his eyebrows, glaring at her sternly. "Yes, my lord." He corrected.

 

"Yes, my lord," Anariel repeated weakly.

 

"Better. Get the princess dressed and escorted to dinner." The King snapped out before tossing her face away from him as he and Legolas stalked from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**   
**October 18, T.A 2940**   
**Evening**

 

Anariel sat in the dining hall having been led there by an elven guard, Meludir, who escorted her no differently than Legolas had. Meludir stood behind her chair at full attention hands clasped firmly behind his back they awaited King Thranduil and Prince Legolas.  
Entering from the far side of the hall the king's eyes fell upon her in a stern gaze, "You are to stand when I enter and stay standing until given permission to re-seat yourself,"

Thranduil spoke firmly, clearing the distance between them.

"Seriously! Your rules keep getting more ridiculous by the minute," Anariel growled, standing she slumped her shoulders dramatically with a sigh.

Meludir glanced over to Legolas, as the friend that he was, holding back a chuckle at his overly dramatic sister, Legolas himself cast back a suppressed chuckle silently making plans for later that night.

Thranduil took a deep breath, eyes fluttering closed briefly as though it took all his patience to merely watch his daughter. "Can you try to be graceful, and stand up straight."

"I am," she spoke shooting him a mockingly pleasant smile.

"Sit, we can deal with it in your lessons tomorrow," the king sighed before seating himself taking a rather large sip of wine. "Wrong, just wrong."

"What now?"

"First, sit up straight or I will tie you up properly until you figure out how. Secondly, hold your wine glass properly and... can you... Meludir," King Thranduil snapped out to the guard behind his daughter suddenly. "Ensure that her instructor for etiquette lessons will be there first thing tomorrow morning. And bring the elvish robe for her."

"Yes, my lord." Meludir bowed as he turned stalking out the room.

"Really, does it matter? Do you really care how I hold this god forsaken glass?" Anariel snapped eyeing her hand around the bowl of the wine glass.

"Indeed, it does. Legolas, if you wouldn't mind showing your sister," Thranduil commanded as Meludir re-entered the dining hall.

"Of course, Adar." Legolas turned to look at Anariel, picking up his own wine glass he gripped it carefully by the stem by his thumb and forefinger allowing his other fingers to rest naturally upon the base. "Like so, no, closer to the bottom," Legolas corrected her gently. "There you are, much better."

As Anariel followed his careful instructions she noted how every movement was careful, and precise. Flawless, and elegant as much as the king himself.

Anariel wiped a stray tear from her cheek, feeling out of place here. This wasn't her. She was far from this perfect, effortless grace. How was she ever going to live up to the standards of a king?

"Meludir, if you will," the king waved a hand at his daughter paying no mind to her idle tears though he saw them. 

Meludir nodded immediately beginning his work following the king's orders. With quick, yet gentle hands he tied back her shoulders keeping her firmly in an appropriate upright position allowing her no room to slouch.

"Is this necessary," Anariel growled through clenched teeth trying to rid herself of her own tears not wanting to show such a weakness to the king.

"Until you can sit properly, yes." his voice carried a constant tone of being chastised.

Three servants placed their plates in front of them Anariel reached uncomfortably forward as the rope dug into her skin.

"Wrong."

"What now?" Anariel cried out towards the king her chest heaving with uneven breaths, a few unchecked tears still upon her cheeks.

"Outside, in. Always." King Thranduil corrected noting she grasped the wrong fork in front of her.

"Right, naturally, how could I have been so thoughtless," she tossed the silver utensil roughly back onto the table.

"If you are finished with that I suggest you place your utensils properly upon your plate," Thranduil growled out, eyeing his daughter impatiently.

"Oh, and if I did would you snap at me for you doing it wrong, because apparently I'm awfully useless."

"And that is why Legolas and I are here to help you," Thranduil sighed lightly.

"Oh, for fuck sakes, that's it I'm done. Fuck off!" Anariel went to stand only to be held in place, forgetting about the elvish robe she screamed in frustration.

Thranduil stood towering over Anariel he slapped her hard across the face, her head twirled to the side from the impact, tears streaming down her cheeks from the pain, frustration, and the embarrassment it brought on. The servants and Meludir looked at her sadly almost with pity.

"Meludir, take her to her chambers. You will rest this evening and I will see you in the morning for your lessons," Thranduil demanded glaring down at her.

Meludir untied the robe, wrapping his arm with hers as they took off silently.

While Anariel lay upon her bed supposed to be resting she found that no state of restfulness was going to come to her. Angry, furious, and heartbreak, raged through her body leaving her feeling rather depressed. Sighing exasperatedly Anariel stood from her bed.

Before she came to be here, before Anna passed when either of them ever felt down they would bake. Though she knew guards were positioned outside it wasn’t allowed for her to just strut from this room. With that in mind she let out a bloodcurdling scream knowing perfectly well that guards would have to check. As they burst in, she slipped out.

Wandering aimlessly through the halls having no clue where she was going, she took notice of just how many odd looks she was given. Whether by chance or fate Anariel stumbled upon the kitchens empty for now at the late hour as the servants were home till early dawn.

In nothing but her silken nightdress and robe she set to work taking three times as long for she didn't know where anything was, needless Anariel managed to complete a batch of honey-cakes. Sighing still feeling rather mournful, she brewed a pot of tea before throwing herself down at the table staring longingly outside through a nearby entryway.

Pouring herself some tea she nibbled at the honey-cake thinking of her life that had come to pass.

"What is a princess doing in these parts?"

Anariel looked up to the entrance, a smile gracing her lips, "Feren."

He smiled back taking a seat beside her at the table, "What are you doing? You shouldn't be down here, especially alone."

"I came down to bake these," she shrugged pointing to the plate. "I couldn't rest after everything," Anariel admitted tilting the plate towards him in offering.

"So the princess can cook," he chuckled a sense of teasing lingered in his voice as he bit the sweet square.

"Please, don't call me that. It's just Anariel,” zhe spoke looking over the rim of her cup.

Feren nodded, "Your hair, it's different... just Anariel."

She chuckled nudging him in the arm, the smile lingered as they chatted. "Yeah, the king is making me lighten it apparently the brown I once  kept it was atrocious."

"Hmm, I thought it was beautiful...not that this isn't now just..."

"Thank you," Anariel smiled, a laugh escaping her lips.

"Why did you tint it anyway?" Feren questioned casually as he poured a drink.

"I stood out too much in a realm of mortals. Just wanted to fit in more I guess, not that it helped in the long run."

Feren nodded his head as he helped himself to a second honey cake.

"So you know why I am down here, but what are you doing?" Anariel changed the subject quickly her voice taking on a new light and airy tone.

"I was just coming back from the field, I use this entrance more often than not, closer to my chambers," Feren explained.

Anariel nodded with a sigh. "Speaking of chamber's I should be heading back," Anariel sneered.

Feren sighed himself, "Though you are a princess I would like to think that we have become friends in this short time, so listen..." Feren stood holding his arm out for her, in order to escort her back.

Anariel growled, "Really, I got here myself I can get back."

"Well that may be true, but you shouldn't be wandering these halls alone," Feren smiled kindly waiting for her to take his hand.

Anariel huffed in annoyance.

"I can't say I understand, because, well, I don't. I don't understand what it was like with the mortals, or how things worked there but I do know this realm and..."

"Oh, by the gods!" Anariel snapped refusing to take his arm still. "You're agreeing with them, how useless do you people think I am?"

"It has nothing to do with being useless, it has everything to do with being safe. You're a princess now," Feren urged, never ceasing in his kindness.

"Thank you, everyone keeps telling me."

"You represent this entire kingdom. What people think of you, is what they think of the King, what they think our whole realm. I know your father, the king can be blunt, harsh, perhaps a little strict, and rough in his punishment but he cares about you." Feren spoke taking her hand and wrapping it around his arm as they took off.

"Ha! Cares, that's the word for it..." Anariel scoffed, tugging away from Feren she stalked away to her chambers. "Let's just get this horrible day going," Anariel growled as she noticed the sun beginning to rise.

Feren chased after her, "My lady, please." Feren grasped her hand re-wrapping their arms together growling in frustration. "You just don't get it, do you? The king spent every second searching for your mother after she was kidnapped while pregnant with you, every moment was devoted to her. When we came across her she was found bloodied, and massacred, an act against our people, the king directly. No one knew for sure if she'd given birth or you'd been..." Feren trailed off the words obvious there was no need to speak them. "She was kidnapped, Anariel, she had guards protecting her and still she was taken, since we found her body your father hasn't stopped searching for you without even knowing if you were alive."

"A fine way he has of showing it," Anariel snapped without thought.

Feren sighed, "He was there that day we found his wife so try to forgive him for he's built a few walls and keeps his heart closed to most. He knows pain like few others do and tries desperately to push those away before they get too close. Perhaps I am making too many assumptions but perhaps it reminds you of someone." Feren raged seeing it in her eyes that he was right, they stopped walking as they came to her room.

Anariel wiped the tears from her face, she heard the worry in his voice, heard the devotion to her father, to their family.

As they entered her chambers her handmaidens, instructors, the king, and Legolas along with nearly two dozen guards were gathered.

"Where have you been?" Thranduil demanded angrily as they approached. "Guards have been searching for you for hours, all that was known was your guards outside the door heard you scream and you had all but disappeared."

Feren turned to her with a glare stunned and horrified at what she'd done.

"I..."

"This is not to be taken lightly. Do you realize what you have done?"

Anariel looked down at the floor, after everything that Feren had just told her she felt horrible. She understood the way he hid his feelings, she too did it growing up, living around mortals doomed to die she went through a long phase of blocking it all out, though, in the end, she realized whether you block it out or just live and love those freely around you, in the end, it hurts no less the pain is still very real.

Before she could answer the king was hollering at her again, tears glimmering in her eyes. "Of course you don't, just get over there and do as they ask before we begin your lessons."

"I...I..."

"I don't want to hear a word from you until spoken to. Now go!"

The King took a deep breath as Anariel was drug away to be bathed, hair washed with the herbs to continue the lightening process.

"Thank you, Feren, for bringing her back."

"You're most welcome, my lord." Feren bowed his head, "She was in the kitchens, I ran into her as I was returning to my own chambers. I will admit I stayed and talked to her for a time, I apologize I should have escorted her back immediately. I did not imagine she would have done such. My deepest apologies."

The King bowed his own head gently. "I thank you, for your honesty. She was in good hands, worry not. You may go, Feren."

Feren bowed one last time before he took his leave, shaking his head lightly at the princess.


	4. Chapter 4

 

**October 19, T.A 2940**   
**Dawn**

Thranduil looked to his daughter directing her to stand by him; she moved slowly, shoulders slumped forwards. ‘Stand up straight,’ the king snapped out, his patience growing thinner with every passing second.

Anariel nodded though she made no move to straighten herself out. King Thranduil suppressed a growl beneath his breath, Valar give him the strength, and patience he would need. Nodding his head to a tall, lithe elleth clutching a stack of parchment to her chest, nodding in return she stalked over readjusting the princess’ posture.

‘Hands off,’ Anariel snapped out tugging away, this elleth she already didn’t like.

'This is Eruanna, she is in charge of your Etiquette lessons and everyone you see here who is a servant to you,’ Thranduil explained waving a hand to everyone present.

‘My lady,’ Eruanna curtsied to her princess, wholly unprepared for everything to come.

Anariel quirked an eyebrow as she glanced around at everyone here, questioning how anyone could possibly need so many servants, still she stayed silent on the matter.

‘If you will, Eruanna, whom have you chosen for her instructors.’

‘Of course, my lord. For her handmaidens I have selected; Alasse, Vanya, Ayla, Verya, Anira, and Eleniel. We have Relien who will be her instructor for riding lessons, and Daeron to teach her history, and the relations to your kingdom and other surrounding areas.’

‘Good,’ Thranduil spoke keeping his chin held high, going over everything within his own mind ensuring that she had forgotten nothing. ‘Now, while Relien and I go over what her schedule should look like for the day. I will see the gowns you have chosen.’

'Of course, my lord. We have them displayed over here, we pulled two simple, more tradition elven styles. And one that is a more structured style.'

Thranduil followed Eruanna to the dresses in question as she explained, 'Discard this one all together. Have her try the green one first, and then this corset dress, I rather like this.'

Alasse and Ayla began immediately.

'Absolutely not, I do not do dresses.' Anariel stated firmly holding her ground as they ellith tried to coax behind the changing screen.

'You do now. Go and get changed.'

'Fuck that, no. I will not dress up and be paraded around.' 

Thranduil shot her a firm look, 'Now!'

The elleth grabbed her firmly taking her along with them, Anariel grumbled and groaned and fought them nearly every step of the way as they changed her into the first of the gowns.

Turning to look at herself in the mirror Anariel was met while an elleth clad in an green flowing dress embroidered with golden vines. Ayla gushed smiling as she looked at the princess, Anariel pushed back against as she tried to keep herself hidden behind the screen.

'Come on out, Anariel,' the king called in his demanding tone.

'No! I look like a bloody fool,' Anariel called out shaking her head firmly.

Alasse and Ayla slowly pulled the princess out from behind the screen, everyone smiled warmly. Thranduil paced around his daughter carefully looking over the gown.

Shaking his head, he waved her back behind the screen. 'No, have the next one put on her, and try the jewels with it this time. Eruanna, while we wait tell me wait you have disclosed in your lessons for Etiquette.'

'Yes, my lord. In these lessons we have long plans laid out for everything including, but certainly not limited to; affections in public, anger, apologizing, applause, arguments, body language, bowing, dress, table manners, written etiquette, celebrations, competitiveness, complaining, curtsying, forms of address, introductions, over-sharing, punctuality, posture, swearing, tact, and speeches.' Eruanna finished with a smile as she looked to the king, who mulled over her words.

'Very well, shall anything else come up I will inform you.' Thranduil stood hands clasped in front of him calling for Anariel to step out once more.

Anariel stared silently ahead at the mirror, Ayla finished tying the back of the gown as Alasse adorned the princess with her jewels. Anariel’s hand sat upon her stomach as she focused on her breathing, her eyes taking in herself in such a gown. Tears unwillingly began to fall from her eyes. Branches weaved whimsically through the gown creeping up her breast and cascading down her arms everything about it said woodland princess and yet with her it in it, it screamed lost princess.

Her eyes looked at every piece of jewelery they placed upon her, eyeing one single ring she shook her head in disbelief as Alasse placed an circlet upon her head with linking chains and jewels the swooped sitting upon her hair. Eyes still focused upon this one single ring, it was nothing more than an idle trinket to this king and yet for so many, would have been for her up until now a near dream. She’s work all her life in that town, day and night and could never once have dreamt up such finery and this king tossed it around like idle trinkets.

'This is wrong,' she breathed stepping out from behind the screen, 'This is not me. I cannot be this.'

'You are the princess and you will adhere to that role,' Thranduil reminded her.

'No! You keep saying such and yet I cannot be so sure!' Anariel said, waving her hand in the air, her eyes locked with the prince’s. 'I have spent all my life in a town so remote and poor, I could have never even dreamt up such things. All of this, its… just… I am no princess.'

Legolas walked over to his sister grasping her firmly by the arms, 'It will take time, muinthel, but these are your lands, you are their princess.'

Anariel tried to dry her tears and slow her breathing as it become harder to catch her breath with the tight restriction of the corset.

'Now, must I have Eruanna go over everything she will cover again or were you listening.' Thranduil said, changing the subject.

'I heard, but I think it is ridiculous.'

Thranduil ignored the latter, waving a hand to Daeron the ellon who had been appointed to teach her their history.

'I thank you, my lord. I will do everything in my power to help teach her of our histories, political correctness, discussing politics, and our relations with surrounding areas.'

'Good.' Thranduil bowed his head in return to all who were gathered here. 'Relien, have you a schedule done up for the princess.'

'Yes, my lord.'

'My lord,' Legolas cut in his hand on his chin as he thought, 'Would it not be prudent to allow time for training on the grounds, so that she may be able to defend herself should the need arise.'

Thranduil said nothing as he thought over his sons words, nodding firmly suddenly he called to Relien. 'Fit it in.'

Relien was busily scribbling away on his paper, 'My lord, Princess Anariel, would have to wake from her restful state by dawn. Her handmaidens could begin preparing her for the day, and I will have breakfast brought up for her here in her chambers. Such will lead into lessons with Daeron and Eruanna which takes up the main portion of her morning. You had spoke of teaching Sindarin yourself and in such, we will have her escorted to your study when luncheon will be served and you may teach from there. Afterwards, a quick trip back to her chambers where she will change into armour before making her way down to the fields for training in swordplay, daggers, archery and riding lessons. Back to her chambers to clean up and and dinner in the great halls with yourself and Prince Legolas before another change and rest for the remainder of the night in her chambers.'

'You have got to be fucking kidding me?'

'I can assure you, I am not. And watch that language I will not tolerate it. If you cannot, you will not be leaving these chambers at all.'

'You can’t lock me in here.'  
   
'You will find that I can do whatever it is I please. You should consider yourself lucky I do not have you locked in this room already for your outbursts.’ The king snapped out, before turning his attention to Eruanna, ‘Everything is fine, Eruanna, you may escort her to the first lessons.'

Thranduil left his cloak flowing out behind his as he called Legolas to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

**October 19, T.A 2940**

**Forenoon**

Anariel sighed as Daeron sat her down at a large mahogany table in preparation for their work. Taking a seat himself he slid over a great tome, cracking it open the binding creaked and moaned in protest.

'Sit up,' Eruanna snapped from the side.

Anariel adjusted her posture, less than hoping it would be to Eruanna's liking.

'No,' she snapped, 'still wrong.'

Anariel rolled her eyes, unsurprised.

'Back straight, chin up, tuck your foot in gently behind the other and relax them to the side.'

'We'll aren't we technical,' The princess snapped following her directions anyway.

'You must learn to keep those horrid comments to yourself,' Eruanna spoke, nodding in approval at her posture as Anariel fixed it before waving a hand to Daeron to begin his lesson.

'Well, we shall start from the beginning. Mirkwood, or Greenwood the Great as it is also known. However, it's commonly known as Eryn Galen among our people.' Daeron began, waving a hand to Anariel and the book and quill in front of her.

'Hmm,' she breathed.

'Take your notes.' He breathed, annoyed at her foolishness.

'Oh, fine. So, it was what and what?' Anariel asked in a mock tone of caring, prepared to be thoroughly bored.

'Greenwood the Great, known also as Mirkwood and among the elves Eryn Galen,' Daeron informed yet again.

'What does that even mean?' She asked raising her eyebrows.

'It is the Sindarin form of Greenwood the Great.'

'Right,' Anariel nodded.

Eyeing the notes, she took, he continued. 'Mirkwood or Taur-nu-Fuin dates back to the earliest days of Middle-earth, Elves passed through these lands on their Great journey from Cuivienen.'

'Elves did what, when and from where.' Anariel breathed halting her writing.

Daeron sighed, once more. 'The great journey, my lady.'

'Which is what?' She asked squinting her eyes, her hand falling to her mouth.

'Hands away from your face,' Eruanna snapped out, Anariel shoot her a glare but followed the order none the less.

'Do you truly know nothing of our people?' Daeron growled annoyed.

Anariel just shrugged, turning her lip up at him.

'The Great Journey or Great march, was the journey the Eldar, Elves, took from Cuivienen, the place of their awakening, to the West.'

'Right,' Anariel nodded, 'So Awakening... by that you mean?'

Again Daeron found his head falling into his hands, as he held back a sigh.

'According to Legend the first elves awoke here by Eru, on the bay of Cuivienen. There were six as they awoke, they spent some time there before deciding to go off in search for more of their kind. As their searched ended, they returned with sixty. They dwelt in Cuivienen, invented music, poetry and our languages everything began there. Many years later came to the great journey where they left those lands moving to the far west to the undying lands. When they came upon Mirkwood.'

Anariel nodded slowly. 'Okay, so after these elves came to Mirkwood, what then...'

Anariel found herself suddenly curious if they were heading to the undying lands, why stop here and stay?

Daeron raised an eyebrow surprised by her sincere response. 'Well, some Elves had become reluctant to cross the Misty Mountains, upon such they made the decision to settle within the woods along the Anduin. They were the kindred known as the Teleri those who remained here came to be called the Silvan Elves or Wood-Elves...'

'My Lady, it is time for your next lesson, if you will follow me,' Rilien called as he entered.

'But...' Anariel frowned.

She had been genuinely curious about what happened to the Elves who chose to stay.

'Eruanna will be teaching you in a room just down the hall,' Rilien explained.

'Why not here, if she is always with me anyway?' Anariel asked with a sigh as she looked over to the elf in question.

'We cannot do it in the same room,' Eruanna began in a tone that implied what a foolish question that had been. 'The things needed will be in another room.'

Anariel rolled her eyes with a shake of the head.

Following Relin and Eruanna, they entered a new chamber, Rilien bowed his head leaving the two ellith to their own.

'First things first, sit and we will go over, Apologizing,'

'Right, I think I know how to apologize,' Anariel growled pursing her lips in annoyance.

'Do you now? As you seem to think you positively know everything, go ahead.' Eruanna waved a hand at the princess.

'I'm sorry, your so ugly and annoying,' Anariel smirked.

Eruanna huffed in frustration, before quickly grasping her by the upper arm and dragging her out of the room.

'Oh, are we done lessons already? I must be wonderful at this.' Anariel piped up as they stormed through the halls.

Anariel sighed, biting her lip as she understood who they were going to see. The two ellith entered the vast room the walls lined with bookshelves from floor to ceiling, at the other end sat the king, behind a massive desk strewn with papers, he sat tall and regal in his throne like chair.

'My lord,' Eruanna called as they entered.

'What is the meaning of this, you should be in your lessons?’he snapped, looking up from his work.

'And that we were but she seems more apt to insulting people than learning.'

'No, you once again are mistaken. I can apologize, I do not need lessons on doing so. This is utterly ridiculous.'

Thranduil sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Anariel,' he began only to be quickly cut off by his daughter once more.

'No, just no. All of you assume I'm some horrible mindless elf that knows nothing, can do nothing. I am not a child.'

'Well, you are certainly acting like one.' Thranduil snapped.

Anariel growled, 'No, I don't believe I am, the thing is I act like...' She paused yelling out loudly. 'It doesn't even matter, dammit I will not sit here and let you push me around.'

'A simple apology is hardly worth getting this mad over,' Thranduil spoke fiddling with the papers in front of him.

'Why can you not allow me to try without assuming I am so clueless and useless!' Anariel screamed.

'I asked you to try and all I received was insult's...' Eruanna snapped.

'No, I apologized for your ugliness and being annoying.'

Thranduil cocked an eyebrow at Anariel growing more frustrated in the process. 'You must listen to your instructors.'

'Even if it is redundant and pointless?'

'Eruanna, tell Anariel what it was you were going to say,' Thranduil commanded standing tall as he came to stand in front of his desk.

'Yes, my lord. I was merely going to explain that a sincere apology should always be offered when ones’ actions had a negative impact upon those around you. Whether you know why or not is irrelevant we must respect their feelings and accept that our actions are the root of the problem.' Eruanna spoke, eliciting a growl from the princess.

'Thank you, Eruanna. Now, Anariel, without mocking or being rude tell me yourself. I want an honest, sincere answer on what it means to you to apologize, if you are so sure you need not know these things.' Thranduil nodded his head awaiting her response.

Anariel nodded, surprised by the king's kind and calm exterior to the matter.

'I guess, I believe,' Anariel paused a moment, feeling like she was pushed on the spot like this was some sort of test. Her heart was beating faster as her nervousness raged through her body, 'That whether one says 'sorry' or not is meaningless. I could stand here and say I was sorry for saying what I did to Eruanna but it would be pointless and I would not mean it. I do not mean that one should never apologize, I merely mean to say that, 'I'm sorry' is nothing more than that, a pointless saying. If one were truly sorry they would see a promise to be made, a promise that it would not happen again. They would see a responsibility in the matter of how to make it up to another. It would be like me walking over to your desk and swiping everything to the floor.' Anariel took notice how this made a sneer of anger appear upon the king's lips, she smiled knowing she picked an appropriate object. 'Would it make it better if I said, 'sorry?' No, of course, it wouldn't, your work would still be strewn about on the floor. A promise that I would not do it again, better for it should not have happened at all. Me taking responsibility would be to help pick it up. To right my wrong. Sorry alone is nothing especially if it is not sincere.'

Thranduil leaned back against his desk eyeing his daughter, a smile spread across his lips as he nodded lightly. 'Eruanna, you are dismissed. It would seem, my daughter is in the right after all.'

Eruanna stood dumbfounded, as did Anariel. Thranduil waved to Anariel to join him at his desk.

While Eruanna left in a huff, closing the door loudly in her departure.

'With that sorted, I will tell you, that should anything else arise where you feel you need no help please feel free to come and talk to me,' Thranduil spoke kindly as he poured himself a glass of wine, offering one to Anariel.

'What, because you would have listened,' there was a sourness to her voice.

'Had you come to me calmly and elaborated your point as you just had, yes I would have. But, must I point out to you this is the first time we speak without you cursing or screaming.'

'Not like I felt welcome,' She snapped. 'Well, asides from Feren.'

Thranduil quirked an eyebrow at his daughter's piece of news, 'Feren?'

'Yes,' Anariel nodded with a smile. 'We had become friends on the trip here, he was sympathetic and caring. He tries to understand.'

Thranduil nodded his head, sipping his wine he made a mental note to check in on their training later.

'Once I am finished with these, we will begin our lesson,' Thranduil informed turning his attention back to his own work.

Anariel watched with curious eyes, she watched the way he seemed to pay attention to the smallest of details, his smooth effortless way of things that made everything look so easy. As she watched, Anariel noted the endless calm exterior, the perfectly precise mask, one she knew far too well, one she once wore when she too blocked out everything.

The words of Feren rang within her mind, 'perhaps I am making too many assumptions but perhaps it reminds you of someone.'

Feren was right, Anariel stood staring at herself in a nearby mirror that hung off to the side of the king's desk. With light, gentle fingers they trailed along the frame as she stared at herself. The same emotionless eyes stared back, had she so quickly lost sight of herself that she already began to build her walls again taking to only anger, and lashing out at those around her because they were new, wanting into her life and so she pushed them away.

She was already ripped from one life, ripped away from so many loved ones, she forced back anyone and everyone else.

Thranduil paused in his work as he noticed Anariel stand, he was about to call out to her when he noticed her reflection in the mirror. Thranduil sighed, as he took in the broken, lost look upon her face, he allowed his hand to slide from his wine glass, allowed his own posture to slip as a hand ran over his face he knew that look. By the gods, did he know that look, a look he has worn daily since his wife was taken from him since she was found dead since he began his search for her?

Hundreds of years he spent looking and now that she was here, now that he finally had both his children back home and safe he still felt the endless need for his mask, something was still missing.

What was missing, he did not know. What he knew was his daughter felt it, he knew his son felt it, for Legolas to knew the same emotionless mask as they did.  
They were a broken, lost family. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

_**October 19, T.A 2940** _   
_**Afternoon** _

Thranduil cleared the top of his desk leaving only the necessary papers, and tomes in order to teach Anariel. 'Come, I am ready to begin,' Thranduil called, preparing himself for the task that lay at hand.

Anariel turned from where she stood beside the mirror, nervously looking over to her father, she let out a sigh unsure of what he expected of her. With caution Anariel made her way back to her seat, Thranduil nodded his head in thanks as she sat as earlier instructed.

As he pulled the tome closer Thranduil paused a moment, remembering back when Legolas was an elfling after his mother had passed and Thranduil already began his search for his daughter, his fingers trailed along the cover as he remembered teaching Legolas, it brought back such vivid memories.

'Let us begin,' Thranduil offered a kind smile, sensing her nervousness, feeling guilty for he knew he had partaken in making her feel so.

Anariel nodded, she tried to return the smile instead in the end all that she had managed was an awkward, confused, grin.

'While you grew up knowing the common tongue only, it both might prove to make this both harder and easier,' Thranduil informed, cracking the tome open he turned it to face Anariel.

Anariel scanned the pages close, biting her lips nervously.

'We will start on the pronunciation,' the king pointed to the first line on the page.

(A/Á/Â) Pronounce them /a/, râd (path) → /rˈa:d/

The King pronounced it himself, nodding for her to try. Anariel sighed as she caught the slight look crossing the king's feature indicating that she had said it wrong. Anariel continued biting upon her lip feeling idiotic.

'Surely there must be another who could teach me?' Anariel asked in a blunt tone, feeling like a fool and a child beneath his watchful gaze.

Thranduil seemed taken aback by her request yet, he could not blame her. This was as much his fault as any, he paused, this was all his fault.

Again he looked at his daughter, his daughter, he let those words fully sink in. She had hardly been back two full days and he had not even allowed himself to become accustomed to the idea his daughter was home.

And what a poor father he had been thus far, never in all his years, the long, stressful years of raising Legolas alone, while dealing with his own broken heart did he ever lay a hand upon that beautiful, joyful elf.

Had he lost himself so much, so deeply, was he so far gone that he had slipped so easily into blind cruelty?

A glance towards her made the answer clear, in his hesitation to answer, she opened her mouth to speak only to close it once more, he could see it in her eyes her hesitation, her eyes betrayed her strong exterior she already held a certain fear for him.

'No,' he answered rather abruptly, more than he intended, 'I will teach you.'

Anariel nodded and attempted it again.

'Father,' the king stated out loud, from seemingly out of the blue.

'Excuse me,' Anariel asked, looking at him with raised eyebrows. Lost at what point he was trying to get at.

'When you pronounce the word, 'father,' the 'a' of which you speak, is the same sound for these.' Thranduil finished pointing back to the line he showed her before.

'Oh,' Anariel breathed, nodding completely understanding as he made the connection between her language, Westron, and the Sindarin brother.

'What is it?' Thranduil asked with kindness, as he saw the way she hesitated to say something.

'Uh, I understood with the connection to the common tongue, is it possible to...' Anariel paused.

Thranduil picked up on her unspoken words with ease, 'I can make those connections with all we will go through today.'

Anariel smiled, a simple, but genuine smile. 'Thank you.'

He nodded, pulling a paper closer he jotted a few simple notes, 'Hannon le, meaning, 'thank you' as well uses the same 'a'.'

Anariel eyed the notes he made, a simple short form of what he was teaching, before moving on to the next line.

(E/É/Ê) Pronounce them /ɛ/, gem (sickly) → /gˈɛm/

Anariel looked over to the king expectantly.

'The 'E' is pronounced like in the word, 'better,' spoken in the middle of your mouth.' He informed.

Anariel thought about it for a moment, realizing how hard it was to simply break a common word down after speaking it for hundreds of years without a second thought. When she had sounded it out within the solitude of her mind, she spoke the sound out loud, once feeling confident enough. Anariel looked to the king expecting him to sigh and shake his head 'no.'

Instead, she received a kind nod and as he continues on to the next.

(I/Í/Î) Pronounce them /i/, lind (tune) → /lˈind/

'This is spoken in the front of your mouth, as in the word 'machine'' Thranduil explained after thinking about it for a time himself,  
Legolas had picked up Sindarin growing up around himself, it was more Westron he had to teach his son. Somehow, it seemed befitting he should sit here all these years later and teach his daughter.

Anariel watched and listened to the king carefully as he provided her with a verbal relation, Anariel spoke the word 'machine' several times before she tried the singular sound they were looking for, it seemed easier that way.

As Anariel practiced the king made precise notes for her, with what the book be held and the Westron brother for its sound.

Thranduil nodded, pointing to the next line indicating that she had spoken it correctly and they were free to move on.

(O/Ó/Ô) Pronounce them /ɔ/ nordh (oak) → /nˈɔrð/

'This is spoken like in the word 'laud',' The king showed his patience in these moments allowing time for Anariel to practice each and every sound, as he wrote down the notes.

Thranduil noted how well she was doing, he was proud her. When satisfied with the sound of the above letter, Thranduil tapped the page for her to continue.

(U/Ú/Û) Pronounce them /u/ Rûth (anger) → /rˈu:θ/

'The 'U' speaks like the 'u' in 'brute' at the front of your mouth,' Thranduil explains never ceasing in his writing.

'A word you must know well,' Anariel noted beneath her breath before she practiced the sound.

Thranduil exhaled, shooting her a look from the side at her comment, still, Thranduil said nothing on the matter letting her comment be.

(Y/Ý/Ŷ) Pronounce them /y/ ylf (cup) →/ˈylv/

'As elves, we do recognize the complexity of our language among mortals, who speak our tongue this, in particular, has always be seen as difficult, as such the Gondorian's pronunciation and speak it like an 'i' in the Sindarin, 'I'. Needless, I want you to try to pronounce with proper sound, said as in the word 'lune'.'

Anariel nodded listening and focusing intently upon the way he, himself spoke the word trying to repeat and practice it within her head before even bothering to say a thing out loud. Thranduil was right, not that she was going to admit that out loud either, out of the safety of her mind but it did indeed prove to be a tricky sound for one raised on nothing more the Westron.

'If you would,' Thranduil waved awaiting her to try.

Taking a deep breath Anariel tried speaking it out loud, as soon as the word left her mouth she shut her eyes waiting for the king to sigh in disappointment and frustration with her when nothing came to Anariel slowly peeked out.

'Spoken well, for your first lesson.' Thranduil congratulated Anariel leaving no room nor time for her to reply he immediately changed the subject and continued on. 'Well then, that sums up the vowels, we will move on to Diphthongs.'

A knock sounded at the door, 'Tolo vi!' The king called out to the waiting servant behind the door, his eyes turning to his daughter as he caught her practicing the word beneath her breath he smiled as she spoke it correctly.

The servant entered carrying a tray in each hand, placing them gingerly upon the desk, she curtsied before taking her leave as the king waved her away.

Legolas came slipping in behind the servant a bow firm in hand, 'Adar, Anariel's cú naa pant.'

Thranduil turned his attention to his son, 'Wonderful, let me see.' Thranduil stood from his spot coming around to face Legolas he accepted the bow looking it over with a critical eye.

Legolas bowed his head lightly.

Thranduil looked first and most importantly at the craftsmanship, looking over every fine detail. He nodded approvingly. Thranduil took in the finer details of the flawless metallic design, the sun on the one end, slivers of its rays falling to the bow's grip, while fine vines covered in leaves, and the rare miniature flowers both in bloom and still budding made its way up to the grip mingling with the rays of the sun. Thranduil cocked his head to the side, he noted the symbols of it each representing the three of them. It was a bold move, for Durothil, Mirkwood's bowyer, for this was not what the king had asked him to make.

Yet, something struck the king's heart as he eyed the bow, the sun for Anariel, the leaves for Legolas and the representation of spring for Thranduil, he smirked, indeed it was a bold move but as he looked at all of them mingled in the middle, Anariel’s symbolism separated from himself and Legolas was far too obvious to their own situation. Durothil always did such fine work, always made things with such thoughtful care to detail, something that always struck the owner, something vibrantly personal.

Legolas took a step back as he turned to his sister, 'How are your lesson's coming?' he asked crouching down beside her as he looked over the tome.

'Pardon,' Anariel turned stunned slightly, she had yet to speak to Legolas directly. 'I... good I suppose,' she shrugged absentmindedly.

'I am sorry, we haven't had a moment to speak yet,' Legolas smiled kindly to his sister, though he did not say such out loud he was glad to have her here and held hope that they could become friends.

'It's quite all right.' Anariel returned the smile this time.

'I had run into Feren on my way here,' Legolas continued making conversation as their father looked over the bow.

Thranduil paused at the mention of Feren listening intently.

'He spoke quite fondly of you, I am glad that you have made a friend in one already. He is looking forward to your lessons this evening.' Legolas related, 'Feren is a good friend of mine as well.'

Anariel felt her cheeks redden to a rosy pink, 'I'm glad too, he has been far too kind over these past few days. I am rather looking forward to them as well, as I am to my lesson's with yourself. Nervous, though.' Anariel admitted with a light laugh.

Legolas gave a light chuckle, 'I am sure you will be wonderful, Thel tithen.'

'What does that mean?' Anariel asked looking to him confused as she herself repeated the words, practicing the sounds of the words.

'Little sister.’

Anariel chuckled lightly, the sound of someone calling her such seemed foreign and strange to her ears.

Thranduil lets a secretive smile grace his lips as he watched and listen to his children, a warmth of pride and love cursed through his veins a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, he glanced around the room there was no one but the three of them, and realized that perhaps nothing was missing after all. Perhaps, there was already too much.

Thranduil rested the bow upon the table, setting it aside until her lessons were finished to give it to her, 'Do you wish to stay?' he asked Legolas, catching both of his children off guard.

'During her lessons?' Legolas questioned as he stared at his father.

Thranduil nodded his head, 'Anariel and I are just going to read through these last pages together and then she is free to go. After she has eaten something,' he paused eyeing her sternly nodding to the tray in front of her.

Anariel went to say something, though with a signal of the king's hand he cut her off, 'I expect, with your leave, you will continue to practice them through the remainder of the day. Listening to those around you, Legolas, please do keep speaking Sindarin around her. You will learn much by listening to those around you.'

Anariel nodded, as Legolas agreed to stay behind. Anariel nibbled at the food as Legolas pulled over a chair joining them.

Thranduil read aloud pausing in his speaking only to give Anariel a moment to practice the sound momentarily herself, still, he continued to take notes for her marking down the words in which they were familiar to in their sounds.

_Thranduil's Notes;_

(AI) Pronounce this /aj/, said (private) → /sˈajd/ - as in the word 'twine'  
(AE) Pronounce this /aɛ/, faen (white) → /fˈaɛn/ - it is liken to (AI (above)) however, this time glide into an (E), not an (I).  
(AU) Pronounce this /au/, Raud (noble) → /rˈaud/ - as in the word 'loud'  
(AW) Pronounce this/aw/, raw (lion) → /rˈaw/ - as in the word 'owl'.  
(EI) Pronounce this /ej/, Rein (footprint) →/rˈejn/ - as in 'ray'.  
(OE) Pronounce this /ɔɛ/, goe (terror) → /gˈɔɛ/ - as in the word 'boy'.  
(UI) Pronounce this /uj/, Muin (dear) → /mˈujn/ as in the word 'we', just put more emphasis on the W instead of the E.  
(C) Pronounce it always as a /k/, Cîl (renewal) → /kˈi:l̡ / -as in the word 'kill'.  
(G) Pronounce it always as a /g/, gell (joy) →/gˈɛl̡l/ -as in the word 'give'.  
(F) When it's at the end of a word, say it as a /v/ Falf (seafoam) → /fˈalv/ -as in the word 'slave'.  
(L) pronounce it as a /l/, Lest (girdle) →/lˈɛst/ or pel (fenced field) →/pˈɛl̡ / -as in the word 'clear'.  
(LH) Pronounce it /ɬ/, a voiceless L. Lhing (spiderweb) →/ɬˈiŋ/ - Meaning, it will sound a little like a TH.  
(R) Pronounce it as an /r/; rem net→ /rˈɛm/ - roll it as in 'growl'  
(RH) Pronounce it /r̊/, a voiceless R. Rhach (curse) → /r̊ˈax/, - like a trilled H.  
(PH) Pronounce it /f/, Salph (broth) → /sˈalf/ -as in the word 'physical'.  
(CH) Pronounce it /x/, bach chall (hidden item) → /bˈax xˈall/ as in the name 'Bach'.  
(TH) Pronounce it /θ/, Thôl (helmet) → /θˈɔ:l/ l- as in (TH) in 'nothing'.  
(DH) Pronounce it /ð/. sîd (peace) → /sˈi:ð/ - as in the sound in the word 'the' and 'blithe'.  
(HW) Pronounce it /ʍ/, Hwest (breeze) → /ʍˈɛst/ - as in the word 'white'. Like an airy W.  
(NG) Pronounce it /ŋ/,Ngîl (star) →/ŋˈi:l̡ / or Fang (beard) → /fˈaŋ/ - as in the word 'sing'  
(ER) Pronounce it /ɛr/, Certh (rune) → /kˈɛrθ/ - as in the word 'fair'.  
(IR) Pronounce it /ir/, Dîr (man) → /dˈi:r/ - as in the word 'ear'.  
(UR) Pronounce it /ur/, Gûr (heart) → /gˈu:r/ - as in the word 'tour'.

Any letters missing, are pronounced the same way you would in Westron.

Thranduil handed over the notes to Anariel, she looked them over briefly, thankful that he had taken the time to do so for her.

Anariel went to thank him, but paused remembering the example he used earlier on in the lesson, she thought of the sounds and of how he spoke them himself and did the best she could. Anariel knew if she never tried the words out loud she never get anywhere, so despite feeling positively foolish and her heart racing with nerves she spoke quietly and meekly, 'Hannon le.'

Thranduil and Legolas turned to look at her.

'I said it wrong didn't I?' Anariel spoke defeated, hanging her head low.

'No, no you didn't. You are correct.' The king confirmed.

Anariel smiled, beamed, happy her efforts had paid off.

'Come, Legolas had your bow brought up.' The king stood, gathering her bow from the table presenting it to her. 'For you, muinlell nin. (my dear daughter)'

'It is beautiful,' Anariel sighed, 'This design is breathtaking.' She admired running her fingers over the fine craftsmanship. 'Thank you!' Anariel leaped at Legolas pulling him into a hug, Legolas stood stunned, stiff and unsure slowly he relaxed hugging her back.

Anariel was about to turn around and hug her father, Thranduil had picked up on this and braced himself for the oncoming hug when she paused halting in her steps. Anariel looked to him, his face held in his flawless mask, she quickly thought better than to just hug the king instead she bowed her head formally as she had seen Legolas do so many times.

Thranduil took a silent breath in, telling himself he was thankful that she had stopped herself yet, he could not deny the ache in his heart.

'The two of you are dismissed,' Thranduil ordered in a firm and stern voice, 'Anariel to your chambers to change for your lessons on the training fields.'

Legolas and Anariel nodded as they headed towards the door, Anariel turned to steal one last glance at the king, catching the turmoil in his eyes as the door was slammed closed behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Chapter 7

* * *

  
**_October 19, T.A 2940_**  
 ** _Late Afternoon_**

Anariel was prepared in her armor standing nervously on the practice grounds with her bow clutched in her hand, knuckles turning white in their hard grasp.

'Well, first pointer. Relax.' Legolas called out to his sister as he walked across the field, his voice light and airy.

Anariel turned around, a smile spreading across her lips at his teasing tone, facing  him she noticed that Feren was with him.

'Feren!' She called happily, glad to see a familiar face that brought her comfort.

'Ai!' Feren greeted, returning the smile.

Anariel cocked an eyebrow, 'What does that mean?'

'Hi,' Legolas greeted as he came to stand by her side, removing his cloak he tossed it to the side.

'Hi,' she returned with a chuckle. 'Are you going to tell me what you said?'

Legolas and Feren laughed lightly.

'It means “hi,”' Feren smiled as he came to stand beside her as well.

Anariel's mouth formed a small 'o' at the realization of the meaning, the three shared a small laugh before Legolas pushed on at that matter at hand.

'I asked Feren to join us, for when learning to shoot one generally falls into two categories; a pusher, or a puller. I was a pusher, Feren a puller. So I asked him to join for any pointers he may have, should you be a puller.' Legolas explained causally, confusing Anariel with the terms he used.

Her lips pursed, 'You're going to have to go through all of that again and tell me what exactly it means.'

Legolas chuckled, 'Have you ever shot a bow before?'

'Uh, no.' Anariel admitted, 'Let's just remember I worked at an inn, I'm fantastic at smiling, convincing the men to tip higher for a few extra coins, and breaking up the fights they started. If it doesn't involve one of those...' Anariel trailed off shrugging her shoulders.

'Alright, well,' Legolas nodded, Feren smiling and laughing still. 'Pullers, like Feren, tend to focus on the draw, using your back muscles for a smooth release and follow-through, without worrying about the bow arm. Pushers do the complete opposite.'

'So, what's right then?' Anariel wondered looking between the two ellyn.

Feren teasingly pointed to himself, grinning at her.

'Neither,' Legolas insisted, shaking his head at his friend. 'I don't mean that we only did one or the other it was just where our focus was. Good archers do both, even if their only thinking about one.'

'Legolas makes a point.' Feren agreed, despite his earlier teasing. 'One isn't any more important than the other, really you have to do both properly to shoot well.'

Anariel took a deep breath, nodding taking in all the information.

Legolas and Feren glanced at each other, coming to stand directly on either side of her they both nocked an arrow shooting expertly, their arrows striking the target's center.

Anariel sighed noting how easy they made it look. Together they nodded for her to shoot.

Anariel sighed nervously.

'Keep your bow arm straight and raise your elbow slightly.' Legolas commented as he watched her prepare the shot, nudging her elbow higher, 'There now, draw and shoot.'  
Exhaling Anariel pulled the string taut as she released the arrow, it flew through the air before anticlimactically soaring above the target clattering to the ground behind it.  
Legolas as kindly as possible pointed out a few things letting her shot again.

'Oh, fuck off!' She cursed a little louder than intended in her frustration, as she nocked another arrow shooting it quicker and rougher, 'Hmph!' She huffed out as she watched the arrow stick into the board.

True it had only gone a few inches lower, striking the targets stand and not the target itself.

Feren and Legolas glanced at each other trying to suppress a laugh.

'I am obligated to tell you not to use that language.' Legolas corrected his sister his voice still light and kind.

'You going to hit me for it too,' Anariel snapped irritably at her brother's comment.

Legolas went to speak before stopping himself, his face fell in sorrow for his sister.

Anariel picked up on the change, 'I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you.'

'No, it's quite alright.' Legolas began as he collected his thoughts. 'You have every right to be angry. Adar isn't...has never really been one to easily show affection, especially after Nana's passing. He's changed a lot over the years, and not for the better.'

Tears shimmered in her eyes as she listened to her brother's words, 'What was he like before?' She asked following Legolas' lead and taking a seat upon the ground.

Feren smiled, nodding his head as he pointed to the side implying that he was going to leave for now, Legolas nodded in understanding.

Legolas smiled at the thought as he remembered back to when he was a young elfling.

Thranduil slipped into the training grounds early for Feren's and Anariel's lessons but he had decided to come down earlier to see how her archery with Legolas was going. He paused as he saw the two of them sitting on the ground instead of training, he was about to head over and tell them to get back to work when he caught Legolas' words.

'Ada, he was always so full of kindness, and generosity. Endlessly, understanding. Rightfully, he'd earn the title of the Greatest Elven King. When I was younger, I used to think, hope I would grow up and just be half the elf he was. If I could, I'd be someone I could proud of, an elf who cared and was always there. Now, I don't want to be any of him, never had he even raised a hand to me and I can't even begin to imagine the pain and sorrow he feels to have found himself do such...I am sorry. He was always there, there was never anything more important than Nana and me and you as he spent his time devoted to searching for you as well. Honestly, I was surprised to hear he promised to teach you Sindarin and kept to it, he's been distant lately. He is trying, though, that I have noticed. There's this small part of me that still holds hope for the elf he once was, that still he's there somewhere. Perhaps, you coming home will be for the better.' Legolas admitted, speaking open-heartedly to his sister as he twirled an arrow between his fingers.

Anariel nodded her head, 'I may not know him, at all really but it felt like he was trying in our lessons and before. I don't think he's being unreasonable in some sense, now. Perhaps, I could try a little more too. It was, is still, so much to get used to. So much changed so quickly, not but a few weeks past before Feren had come to bring me back a dear friend of mine had passed. I wasn't prepared, it was too much at once. Feren had said, when we spoke in the kitchen's last night that the king had built a few walls around himself, knows pain like few others do as he pushes those away as not to let them too close, he had suggested I to be the same. Told of how he found his wife and since never stopped looking for me, I thought over everything he said. Feren is right I do block people out sometimes, but living around the race of men, always growing close to them even as children just to see them grow and leave this world so often sick and in pain is and was exhausting yet I could never pick up the courage to leave them behind no matter how often I thought of doing so. I saw the look in his eyes, all the pain they beheld a look I know so well for I've seen it on my own, I've seen it in yours.'

'Then perhaps, Feren coming for you was a bit of a blessing in disguise, maybe this will be good for all of us,' Legolas suggested holding back a sad smile.

'Perhaps,' Anariel shrugged lightly. 'You know, I always wondered when I was younger what it would be like to have a family, not to always be this lone wander. Now that I have you and...' Anariel paused unsure suddenly, 'It feels almost wrong in a sense.'

'Well, I can't say that I understand your pain. I cannot even fathom what it must have been like to care for so many only to lose them so quickly. I can only promise you that I am here for you, should you need anyone and I believe I would not be overstepping by saying Feren is too. One day I hope you come to feel that this is right,' Legolas offered kindly.

Anariel nodded, glancing behind her where Feren was still in the training grounds preparing for their own lessons. She smiled lightly at him as their eyes met briefly. 'Thank you.' She spoke out loud to both Feren and Legolas, Feren caught the words and bowed his head in return.

Thranduil stood still listening, completely hidden. He could feel his own heart breaking for both of his children. Legolas was right, confused and broken inside as was Anariel. Thranduil swallowed roughly as he watched his two children confiding in one another, Legolas' word cut him deeply as did his daughter's, how perceptive she was, how much pain they've both known...know. Thranduil ran a hand over his face, he needed to find the strength and the courage somewhere to be that ellon for his children once more.

Following Anariel's gaze, he saw Feren, the smile that he sent her way. Thranduil nodded to himself and took his leave of the training grounds. He trusted him, and Anariel was comfortable with him, as she began to find a way to be with Legolas. Thranduil would hold hope that she would be that way with him too, but he knew that would take some work on his part.

'Changing to something on a more positive note,' Legolas began leaping up once more, 'You're a pusher, like me. We have a minute before Feren will be done, did you want to shoot again?'

'Without the cursing?' Anariel teased, trying to make light of the situation.

Legolas let out a light chuckle, 'Yes, preferably.'

Nodding, Anariel stood. 'Any other pointers then?'

'Always,' Legolas teased his sister his voice returned to his kind, light tone, 'First thing first, aside from simply relax, don't grip the bow and adjust your feet slightly...I could go on but we'll start there.'

'Well, thank you.' Anariel rolled her eyes, 'How does not gripping the bow make sense, and what do my feet have to do with anything?'

'I mean, you don't need to keep your fingers around the bow, especially at a full draw the action itself and the pressure created keeps it in your hand. If you do grip your bow, the pressure of your fingers can and will deflect your shot by even a fraction and it won't be going where you think it is; the second you let go of the string your bow will start to turn and point in the direction the pressure of your hand dictates. Which should always be the target, but I can assure you, personally, it won't be if you pushing on your bow.'

'Okay, honestly. Not sure, if I should be impressed or stare at you dumbfounded.' Anariel shrugged feeling lost. 'And my feet...' she asked with slight hesitation wondering if she really wanted that answer or not.

Legolas quirked an eyebrow at his sister, 'Simple, your feet are the foundation of your entire shot. They should be positioned about hip width from each other placing slightly more weight on your front foot. Toes of each foot should be aligned with one another in a neutral position. Stand too open or closed to the target you will have to twist your torso to get your pin on the target. Upon release, your body will recover to your static position causing you to pull shots right and left. With the toes, even you are in a neutral position and your body will remain quiet upon execution of the shot.'

'That both makes sense and yet ridiculous.' Anariel laughed lining her feet up.

'Good, now prepare to shot again and remember to try to focus some on the draw.' Legolas reminded her lightly as he nocked his own bow, shooting he struck the target.

Anariel nodded, suppressing another sigh. 'You must make everyone look like a fool.'

'Why?' Legolas demanded to know, 'I would never set out to do such.'

'Hmm, stand beside one and shoot and you've already done that.' Anariel breathed out as she raised her own nocking an arrow she began to draw back not noticing Legolas wave Feren to come back.

'Your elbow's too high now,' Feren noted as he came back, Legolas turned back to look at his sister nodding in agreement.

'Nice to see you too, Feren.' Anariel quipped.

Feren smiled, looking to Legolas expecting him to correct her instead Legolas waved a hand, 'You corrected her, you can show her. Besides, this will be her last shot before she moves on to swordplay, we wasted some time talking. I'm taking off.' Legolas smiled as he flipped his bow over his shoulder.

Feren nodded coming to stand behind Anariel, he placed a gentle hand upon her elbow guiding it down. 'Remember, relax your grip.' Feren breathed from behind as Anariel adjust her fingers slightly. He smiled gently bring his left arm forward nudging her fingers up he left his own upon hers keeping the bow held properly by them both.

Legolas gathered his cloak from the ground as he was about to say good-bye to his sister and take his leave when he notices the way Feren stood so close his hand lingering, he stood watching with raised eyebrows.

'Slowly, draw the string back,' Feren reached around entwining his finger with hers pulling back, 'The fletching should just brush the corner of your lips, like a lingering breath upon your lips, felt before the kiss.'

Anariel's heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest as she heard his words, felt his own breath linger so near her ear, her grip loosened upon her bow as she swallowed roughly.

'And when the moment is right...just let it all go,' he whispered, as he pulled his fingers away, Anariel following his movements.

The arrow struck the center of the target though Anariel didn't celebrate she stood looking straight ahead her heart pounding in her chest, Feren's hands still lingering on hers.

Legolas shook his head lightly as he slipped away deciding to forgo the good-bye to spare both Anariel and Feren the inevitable embarrassment of being seen together so closely.

Legolas suppressed a light chuckle as he moved away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

  
**_October 19, T.A 2940_**  
**_Early Evening_**

  
Feren cleared his throat as he took a step back letting her hands fall from his own. Anariel swallowed roughly glancing around her surroundings, biting nervously upon her lower lip giving her heart a moment to settle its fluttering.

'Ready to move on?' Feren asked nervously himself, hoping that she wasn't mad at him for his bold actions.

Anariel nodded sending him a smile as she nudged him playfully in the arm, easing both of their minds as they made their way from the targets. Feren passed Anariel a wooden training sword before taking her bow and quiver placing them in a nearby stand for safe keeping.

'So,' Anariel breathed holding the wooden sword with an unsureness about the weapon in hand, whether it was a practice one or not. The bow had seemingly felt more natural in her hand, this long sword brought on an anxiousness with it.

'No need to look so nervous, you're doing wonderfully I am sure.' Feren offered kindly. 'First thing, to know is...'

'Stick them with the pointy end?' Anariel interrupted quirking an eyebrow at him, a smirk firm in place while she teased trying to quell the feelings in the pit of her stomach.

Feren paused looking to her stunned before he broke out into laughter, 'Well I suppose when you break it down, yes.'

Anariel nodded firmly and most seriously, 'Very well.'

Feren only shook his head lightly, enjoying the time they would have together. 'Alright, in all seriousness. Combat is brutal, the techniques used are efficient and ruthless. Plain and simple we want to get our opponent down as quickly as possible. With two equally skilled fighters one could be defeated in twenty to thirty seconds,' Feren explained watching Anariel carefully.

'Seriously!' She cried out disbelieving.

Feren nodded, 'Less if one isn't as trained as the other, say ten to five seconds.'

'That seems absurd.' Anariel breathed shaking her head.

'Want me to show you?' Feren retorted, raising his own eyebrows back

'Very well,' Anariel waved her sword jokingly around as if to prepare, Feren choked back another laugh.

Feren prepared himself in a serious matter arming his own wooden sword meant for training, he attacked careful not to truly harm her yet ensuring that he disarmed her. With a hooking maneuver, he sent her to the ground, but not before he crouched down guiding a hand under the nape of her neck the other wrapped around her lower back catching her gracefully. Feren sent her a playful smirk as he looked down at her cradled within his grip.

'Fucking hell,' her breath came out low in a whisper.

Feren sighed, unmoving.

'I know, language,' she breathed half-heartedly, as she reached up tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, 'Do all battles end like this then?'

'Hmm, sadly they do not,' Feren breathed pulling her body closer, Anariel's eyes fluttered closed lightly as she once again felt the warmth of his breath against her face.

'Feren, are you not suppose to be teaching our princess swordplay and not,' the newcomer paused waving a hand over the two, 'Well, whatever this is.'

Feren looked up quickly releasing his grip upon her in his sudden anxiousness causing Anariel to go crashing to the ground.

'Elros,' Feren greeted as he stood up straight.

Anariel sighed rubbing the back of her arm.

'I thought I would stop by and introduce myself to the princess,' Elros smirked bowing his head. 'Elros, keeper of keys, Captain of the guard and your instructor, Aranel nin (my princess).'

Anariel returned the smile, already in good spirits from her time with Feren though she easily noticed the slightly cocky tone to his voice. 'A pleasure, Elros.'

Feren cleared his throat, 'As I was saying... as fighters, Elros included,' he paused sending him a glare. 'We strive for mainly powerful attacks when using a sword, each and every strikes purpose is to cause damage.'

Anariel nodded rather meekly understanding the seriousness in his voice.

'The power of these attacks are needed for two reasons, first of all, and most obviously power puts one down fast more often than not, orcs. Second, whether we find its orcs or men of another race we are against they are going to be in armor. Whether that's leather, chain mail, or plate armor it takes a great deal of strength to cause harm to the man or creature inside.' Feren explained his voice hardened and cool.

Anariel sighed unsure if she really wanted to do this, but nodded to his words again.

'Have you found yourself in battle much?' Anariel wondered looking between the two ellyn, curiosity getting the best of her.

They both nodded.

'We have seen many battles, know Anariel we fight only for the protection of your realm. To keep the king, the Prince and now yourself safe, to keep all of your people safe,'

Feren spoke, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes.

Again Anariel found herself merely nodding, remembering once more the words Feren spoke of her mother's death, the way they found her bloodied and massacred even with guards protecting her she was taken. 'Did...did you fight to save...' Anariel's words trailed off.

Feren sighed looking to her sadly, understanding where she was going with her words. 'We did everything in our power to try and save your mother, but still it wasn't enough and for that I am sorry. It is why we all train so hard, never do we want to see such horrid acts again. She was a beautiful, strong and an ever wise elleth, the sorrow of her death shook the entire kingdom. No one more than the king there was a brief time some of us wondered if he would leave these lands for the pain and grief was so strong for him, it was so clear to see especially to those who were with him that day. Before long, a far shorter time than any of us both believed to be possible and real, King Thranduil was seemingly up again and running the kingdom as smoothly as ever, caring for Legolas, strategically planning the search for you. It is easily why I look up to him as the Greatest Elven King. He never quit, never gave up, he showed a strength few have ever known or witnessed, through everything this kingdom has seen he was always this endlessly compassionate and trustworthy king, it gave people hope.' Feren sighed as he looked at the tears falling slowly down her pale cheeks, 'I do not wish to make you cry nor sadden your heart, but I believe you are deserving of an honest answer.'

'Hannon le,' Anariel spoke, 'Did she fight?'

Feren recoiled slightly surprised by the question, 'No. Your mother was a firm believer that taking a life directly interfered with the ability to preserve a life, in such, she chose not to learn the way of weapons. If you feel the same, the king would understand.'

Anariel shook her head, she had to admit she slowly began to understand why her father and Legolas wanted her to be able to defend herself, but the seriousness of it was becoming so vividly real was a bit of a shock.

'What is it that the king expects from me?' Anariel asked, while she came to understand, it also confused her more. She had lessons in anything and everything, she just needed some solid information.

Feren smiled, 'You ask a lot of questions.'

'A lot of questions that are irrelevant to the task at hand to...' Elros added, earning him a hard glare from both Feren and Anariel, who withheld the urge to tell him a few choice words.

'Neither, asking the questions, or timing is a problem.' Feren continued kindly, 'I cannot say for sure, though, I don't believe he holds any high expectations. I mean the obvious to behave and act like a princess should, follow through with your lessons but I mean aside from that, there is nothing really.'

The words of Feren yet again proved shocking. The sudden reality of being expected to be doing nothing but lessons for seemingly nothing, in the end, left her feeling lost and truly useless. She had always had a purpose before in Bree. She could not just be expected to wander through life with no other purpose than to be nothing more than a well-behaved princess.

Huffing in an almost annoyance she decided that for now, she would put all her focus on her training, resolving that she needed to speak to the king. After all, he did say, should anything else arise and she felt the honesty and sincerity in his words. She had to trust him to keep his word, she had to at least try or forever push him away. Anariel realized with a growing need that she wanted more from her father, she wanted to at least try, the more she heard of the ellon from others the more she felt like she could understand him. As the thought struck her, a thought that perhaps should have been more obvious, if she wanted any true respect or even kindness, she needed to give it to him as well something she couldn't really say she's done.

Besides, the people of this Kingdom looked up to them, trusted and loved their king and prince.

Glancing around, she resolved that she wanted to earn the trust and respect of them as well, herself, she wanted it because they felt she deserved it not because they felt they owed her something.

It was true that they looked to her with a level of respect but it was not a respect that she had earned it was something that was thrust upon her, they did it because it was expected of them, they had to.

Anariel scrunched up her face in thought, the people of Bree highly respected and trusted her but that she had earned, it meant more. And she wanted it to mean the same here, she had done a poor job so far, she has been blunt and harsh, perhaps a little crude and unfair yet still she was angry at her father for being all of those things himself. She nodded her head to herself firmly.

'Anariel!' Feren called out again trying to get her attention as she lost herself in her thoughts.

'Yes,' she snapped her eyes back to his, 'Uh, sorry I lost myself in my trail of thought, it won't happen again. Please do continue.'

'You need not be sorry,' Feren replied coolly. 'Are you sure, you are ready?'

'Yes.'

Feren nodded, 'Okay, while strength is a main part in what we focus on we want such as much focus on defense. Fighting with a sword also puts you a dangerously close distance to another. So, as obvious as this shall sound the first tip of defense simply put, you never want to be where the opponent's strike will fall. We'll start there if you have a strong defense you're more likely to find yourself in a position to make a strike to kill.'

Anariel nodded, feeling a little more confident and sure about the whole idea, thinking of her mother. 'How exactly do I go about this?'

'Trust me?' Feren spoke with a light teasing.

Anariel cocked an eyebrow at him but nodded.

Feren recoiled slightly surprised at the seriousness upon her face as she nodded.

'On the field, so much comes down to simply being quick enough and anticipating what will happen next, with that being said hold your sword like this,' Feren moved his sword into a parry position, 'I am going to attack I want you to either sidestep, duck, dodge or slip to avoid any or all of my advances. Your sword is used for various types of parries, deflections, and blocks but we'll get to that after, right now I just want you to get the movements under control.'

'Makes sense,' Anariel nodded feeling bold and easily prepared herself, feeling confident in the seemingly simple act of avoiding and defense. How many times had she broken up fights between drunk mortal men, that she needed to avoid and defend from the attacks that may or may not have been for her?

Feren attacked as Anariel slipped out of his strikes range, Feren sent her a nod of approval without halting in his own movements. Anariel continued in what almost felt like routine, avoiding an assault, without even realizing it nor picking up on her own steps she moved before he made another strike, making him hesitate slightly as she slipped behind him catching both his arm in her hands tugging them back. In surprise Feren dropped his sword, Anariel acted as she would have any man in the bar before hauling them outside, though this time she pulled him back close leaning close to his ear as he'd done to her as he showed her how to shoot. 'I suppose all fights, don't get to end like this either, hmm?' Anariel breathed in his ear.

'M..my lady...' Feren breathed out in both in shock at the feat in which she pulled, and the way he lost his own composer in her grasp. 'You've done, wonderfully.'

'Thank you,' Anariel beamed, releasing his arms.

Elros looked on at his princess shaking his head, she was nothing like he had been expecting.

'I, uh, think we could call it to an end. We have already gone over in time talking.' Feren admitted, trying to regain his composer.

Anariel laughed lightly, 'We did, as Legolas and I did.'

'My lady, you should have been in the arena by now, you will not have time to finish your lessons.' Reilin and Eruanna arrived again, along with a dozen guards.

'Yes, Legolas and I went over the allotted time, as did Feren and I.'

'Well, in any case. You must be heading back to your chambers, to prepare for dinner with the King Thranduil and Prince Legolas,' Eruanna spoke curtly.

'Very well,' Anariel nodded, trying to hide her dislike for Eruanna. 'Thank you, Feren. Elros.'

As her guards surrounded her leading her out of the training grounds, Eruanna busied herself making her stand and walk appropriately Anariel turned back around flashing Feren one last smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note; Hope you guys enjoyed this new story! Let me know what you think, please.
> 
> Names-  
> Anariel (Of the sun)  
> (Ahn-are-ee-ell)
> 
> Elvish -  
> Gwaem – Let's go!


End file.
